Talk:Gil/@comment-5252535-20120826192342
Bubble Guppy/Fox Prower Story Part 2 June 17 2012: It's Gil's birthday today. His friend Nonny tells Gil's other friends Goby, Deema, his girlfriend Oona, and Gil's wife Molly but didn't tell them that he doesn't think he could make it to his party if there is one. Gil thinks he doesn't have time for a regular or a surprise party. In fact he got tickets to go to anime city to continue his journey to become the 10th winner of Anime Idol. Meanwhile Tails is at the auditions ready for his tryout. Host So you're married and you have a few friends and a few of them are your rivals But you're also good at planes too i'm guessing? Tails Yes i sometimes yes i like building and repairing planes but more than that i just can't help myself when i see something that needs repairing. Host Oh so you like repairing stuff. Tails Yes and when i'm done with my selfbuilt plane i just fly it for a few hours. Host Ok then will see how you do on you're audition. Tails Ok. As Tails walks in he explains himself to the judges and his audition song was My Wish by Rascal Flatts. The judges let him through and wanted Tails to show them the photo of him, his friends, and his wife Cosmo and wanted to stick with tails real name Miles Prower. Tails was on his way to anime city to become somebody. Meanwhile back in Bubbletucky Gil's friends were ready for his surprise party. Nonny Gil says he doesn't want presents so make sure you don't get him anything. Deema Ok Nonners but do you know why? Nonny Nope it's either he never told me or maybe he's got a secret. When Gil got back with Molly he got confused. Gil Uh were at the school. Molly I know were just here to watch that old movie on tv. Molly i'll go to the back door so you can come through the front door. As Molly goes through th back door Gil saw it was nighttime. Gil Oh no sorry Molly i gotta go bye. Gil's plane to anime city leaves at 9:20 pm. He rushed home and saw it that it was 8:58 pm. Gil Now i really gotta get goin. He got his bags and made it to the airport at 9:03 pm. Back at the school everyone got confused. Molly I left Gil there so we would let him in. Goby He might have went home. Nonny i'll get him unless Oona goes with me. Oona Sure Nonny. Nonny and Oona head to Gil's house. Gil heads to his plane. When Nonny and Oona got to his house they saw a note on his front door. (Dear friends if you're having a regular or surprise birthday party for me unfortunately i don't think i can make it. i have something very important i have to do in anime city and my plane leaves at 9:20 pm so make sure you have all my cake. Your firend Gil P.S. I don't know if i'm coming back to Bubbletucky early. If i do then i promise i'll tell you the reason why i left.) Nonny understanded how important Gil wanted to do what he needed to do in anime city but Oona was shocked that he was leaving. Nonny I guess Gil's going all the way to anime city in a plane. Oona I KNOW BUT ON HIS BIRTHDAY. Oona grabs Nonny rushing to the airport but they were too late. Gil's plane left and now he's on his way to anime city. Oona OH NO. Oona Nonny what will the others say if we told them but most of all what will Molly say. Nonny I don't know but were just gonna have to explain this to her. They go backto the school and told everyone. Molly was shocked not thinking of what just happened. Molly But he can't leave now what about his party and what are we going to do without Gil most of all what if he doesn't come back? Tears began down her face. Goby I don't know but all i really want to know is why is he leaving? Deema What's so very important that he needs to do now at anime city?